


kisses for your soul

by sugacube



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, happy goro day everyone, here's to our favorite pancake boy, i'm too weak to write anything for these two that's not part of a fix it AU so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacube/pseuds/sugacube
Summary: It was all too easy to start reminiscing about their first few initial meetings. Even then, Akira could begin to see through the cracks in Akechi’s facade. It was like.. Even back then, he wanted someone to notice him. His cry for help.





	kisses for your soul

“Hey… Akira?”

“Mm?”

“Why… are you so kind to me?”

The raven-haired boy’s gaze slowly rose from the cup of coffee he was pouring, up to the other teen sitting in front of him. Setting the coffee pot down, he wiped his hands on his apron and reached up to push his glasses up a bit further on the bridge of his nose. Looking at the other carefully, he could see a haunted expression lingering on his face. Akira leaned against the counter. “...Bad dreams?”

The other, Akechi, started a little in his seat. He opened his mouth to say something, but then simply sighed and relaxed his shoulders, a defeated smile rising to his lips. “So… you could tell, then? I’m surprised you couldn’t feel me kicking in my sleep.” Akechi certainly could be a violent sleeper, but Akira was just as bad when it came to how heavily he slept some nights. He almost felt bad for not noticing.

Sliding the cup of coffee he’d just made over to his companion, Akira went silent as he examined the other. _How long has it been since he was discharged from the hospital..? Two-- no, three months?_ Akira frowned, disappointed in his ability to keep track of time. No matter… what was important was that he kept track of Akechi’s health. He had been gaunt when he first came to Leblanc to live with Akira, haunted by nightmares and guilt eating away at him. Now? Akira would be lying if he’d said Akechi was improving _dramatically_ , but he was certainly better.

From across the counter, Akechi cleared his throat awkwardly. Akira was snapped out of his thoughts. “You’re staring again.. Kurus-- ..Akira.” Seemingly embarrassed by his mistake, Akechi busied himself by taking an experimental sip of the coffee he’d been given. “Ah.. it’s very good, as usual.”

“Thank you.” Akira responded as he untied his apron, sliding it off before exiting out from behind the counter and taking a seat beside his boyfriend. “Now… as to why I’m so kind to you.” He leaned in close to the other, pressing a feather-light kiss to his cheek. Akechi responded with an embarrassed splutter, setting his cup down with a loud _clink._

“No-- No, I.. don’t need to know.” His face was a soft shade of red that Akira found precious. He’d always been that way. Curious as to why Akira felt the way he did about him, but too embarrassed to actually listen to his answer. Akira usually told him anyway.

“Look at me.” Akechi did, albeit with a moment of hesitance. Akira scooted his seat closer, reaching over to brush a few strands of caramel-colored hair away from Akechi’s face. “I’m kind to you because you deserve it, Akechi. You showed your true self to me… You _trusted_ me. Even with everything you’ve been through… you still decided to put your faith in someone you didn’t even know that well.” It was all too easy to start reminiscing about their first few initial meetings. Even then, Akira could begin to see through the cracks in Akechi’s facade. It was like.. Even back then, he wanted someone to notice him. His cry for help.

Akechi was looking away now. Akira slid a few fingers under his chin, gently turning the other’s face back in his direction. With a swift motion, Akira closed the distance between them, pressing a gentle kiss to Akechi’s lips. The action evoked a soft noise of surprise from his boyfriend, but he didn’t dare pull away until he absolutely needed air. There was no tongue involved-- his aim wasn’t to excite Akechi; simply tell him how he felt.

Pulling away to catch a breath of air, Akira smiled languidly at the other. Akechi, looking a little bit dazed, blinked and glanced away, flustered. This provoked a laugh from Akira, which in turn caused Akechi to give him a glare, though it was half-hearted. “...At least warn me before you- before you do.. that.” He muttered sulkily.

Akira snickered, leaning in once again. “I really love you,” he murmured, “don’t ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> "mika" you say. "why can't you write anything that's not shuake?"  
> a very good question
> 
> happy goro day 2017 ^^


End file.
